User talk:Rairei
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Attribution page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 12:37, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm 2SilverClaimers, another editor here. I see that you're the other editor who is active here. Won't you mind if I ask some help from you? Won't you mind to help me create a template for the image galleries like other wikias? I will really appreciate your help. Thanks. (I'm not forcing you to help me. It's alright if you refuse) 2SilverClaimers (talk) 12:39, June 3, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. By the way, where are you from? And don't forget to sign your messages with four tildes, like I'm doing. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 15:05, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Geez, sorry for the late reply. I'm from the Philippines. And, can you do screenshots for episodes and image galleries? I can't do them. I'll take care of the chapter covers. Hope it doesn't bother you. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 17:28, June 4, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. I'm not forcing you (I'm not Hiruma) to do screenshots. I'm only wondering if there's somebody around here who can do screenshots. Do what you wish,but don't overwork yourself. :) 2SilverClaimers (talk) 17:00, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Yo Rai! Miyanlove and I have been thinking about this for a while and I decided to include you in our thinking. First, we're discussing about the colors for each team for a template. I think that the color of the team's uniform will do, what about your opinion? Second, she also said that there are no active admins here and that this wiki should have one. She said that one of us should adopt this wiki. Who do you think should be it? I'm just asking your opinion for all of this. Reply to me on what your opinion is. 2SilverClaimers 13:16, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Ah, about being inactive for your preparation is not something to be sorry about. Anyway, one can adopt the wiki and just appoint the other one as an admin. Don't you think that could be fine? 2SilverClaimers 17:48, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Teams' Colour Hai there, Since we don't have forum yet, maybe discussion can be made here User blog:Miyanlove/Teams' Colour. MiyanloveTalk to Me 04:08, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rai, is it okay if I add you as an admin after you changed your username? That way, I'll be sure that you're the one. 12:42, June 10, 2014 (UTC) 'Kay. Though, what's going to be your new username? 16:14, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I see. Well for the adoption, I already applied about a week ago and seems like sooner or later I will get a response. There are tons of requests so, there is no answer yet. Sorry for the late reply and, since vacation's here, don't overwork yourself and enjoy it sometimes. :) 13:11, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Yep, I just have to wait. It seems like this weekend I'm finally getting a response since I'm the fifth in the queue. About doing the sliders and the music pages, you are free to do so as this wiki really needs a lot of things to be done. After all, Miyan, you and I are the only active users here (Miyan does most of the templates). I'm looking forward to how this wiki will look like after most of the things are done. 13:49, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I'm wondering about which is the real chapter cover of the 6th Down, the one that is on that page or this one. Can you help me decide which should be on that page? Seems like both are chapter covers but to me, the one the second link is leading feels like it's the one that deserves to be on that page. 14:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your help! 15:00, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Admin Yo Aci! I finally got admin powers and I promoted you too. You are now an admin AND a bureaucrat (now we got the same powers). Good luck to the both of us! 18:03, June 20, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome! Besides, you really deserve it. 11:20, June 21, 2014 (UTC) re: Slider Hai there, slider is easy to add actually. Just go to Add Slideshow button on the Add features and media section on the right box. Although, I can add them if you want me to do it instead. Just tell me which pic and which link you want them to be. Also, are you guys happy with the current wordmark? It's the logo on top left side. I made a wordmark suggestion on my userpage, if you want to check it out :D Almost forgot, congrats on the adminship! xD Miyanlove • Talk • 14:09, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Aci! I'm sorry but I haven't got a Skype account and I'm just about to create a Tumbler account. But once I got one, I'll tell you. 18:48, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Music Hai there, I've added music pages here. As for the sample like Kuroko no Basuke, it can be done like that but so far, I've only managed to find Back-on's discography images...for me, I'd always want to have all the materials ready first before doing the same example...anyway, I'm sure we'll get to it somehow. Background..maybe just use those thousands of many wallpapers from the net? Miyanlove • Talk • 05:27, June 22, 2014 (UTC) : Hai there, sorry for being so general. What I meant for the discography is the album images for the artists performing the soundtracks. So far, I've only found Back-on and Short Leg Summer. : Short Leg Summer.png|Short Leg Summer Discography Back-on_-_Flower.png|Back-on Flower discography Miyanlove • Talk • 14:16, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Random Stuff Yo Aci! I'm thinking about having colored links for us and, what color you want yours to be? (mine's silver). Plus, what do you think is better, the manga scanlations' covers or the raw manga covers? (if you think the raw, recommend me a site). I'm asking 'cuz I started to use the Viz Media's titles instead of the scanlations'. VM's the official titles, but I don't have the manga and I can't search them in the internet. That's all. 20:33, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu! 'Kay. Though I'm planning that the raw is much better. I could barely stand having different english titles. By the way, you think we should have a chat? That way, we users can communicate with each other by using it instead of talk pages (except if the one you're talking to is not online). You agree? 18:36, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu! It's okay. You've logged in everyday so it's considered active. But, from your reply, I only got the first part, can you explain the rest? Sorry 'bout that. 22:10, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu! Yay! We got a chat! Since in this wiki we only have three active users (which are you, Miyan and I), should we give Miyan the rights of a chat mod just in case this wiki gets more editors???? 08:23, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu! I agree with you about the team's articles. Well, a character's page really needs some filling up since this is a wrecked wikia when I came. But about changing the wiki into one wiki that doesn't allow anonymous users to edit... I don't think about that being a good idea right now. But I partially agree with you. The point is, this wiki needs all the help it gets. Remember to block users that vandalizes, 'kay? 15:54, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu! It's okay, but the 60 days is when an admin has an excuse. And, you're just inactive for a couple of days, so it's no big deal yet. And 'bout le thought, we can make it once this wiki's already filled up with a good amount of accurate info. After all, there are only 3 contributors right now, but once people starts to help here, of course there'll be more. P.S. I know it's already morning but I cant sleep... :) 23:06, July 2, 2014 (UTC) It's simple. Find the red toolbar that you can hide. To see it, click the small thing in the down right side. Then click the Admin there. Click the css link in the Admin Dashboard and just change your color. Just like that. :) 09:30, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Toggle switch Hai there Rairei, actually between me & Silver, we already install the Template:GallerySwitch and Template:GalleryToggle here. To use them, put these codes to image attribute section in infobox . I made the example on Sena Kobayakawa page. .....could you remove this: importArticle({type:'script', article:'w:c:dev:UserTags/code.js'}); at the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.js to the top? Put it before // ... that's all I can think of why the codes not working atm... Also, the infobox had to be adjusted a bit for the image attribute to use the toggle switch template. So might not see other images on other characters' pages. Miyanlove • Talk • 04:27, July 7, 2014 (UTC) New Policy Ciaossu! I dropped by to say that from now on, all of us editors in Eyeshield 21 wiki will start following the new image policy. Please read it before uploading any new images. And the fair use rationale there, don't use it yet. I'll be making a new one, I'll tell you once it's done and you can add it to your images... :) 14:08, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Can you get in the chat? We'll talk there. It's much easier. And what about the character tab page, what do you mean about it?? Reply in le chat. 15:15, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu! I've added the other policies and I guess there will be none left to add. It's in the list below: There! All done and the thing left to edit in them is the template to make them look much better. If Miyan doesn't return in the next few days, I might end up making the template (I'll do my best there, I just hope I don't get cross eyed from the HTML codes and make it look nice :D). And, check out the Main Page, we've succesfully affiliated with the Rave Master Wiki! Throws a lot of confetti :D . Now, I hope users will finally come here That's the real reason for affiliating. Sorry for not saying it at the chat at that time. Yes it's fun to be on the wiki with you but if there aren't any users there, in my opinion, it's quite lonely and the only ones that are doing all the work is us. And, got any wikis that you want to try affiliating with? You can go there and ask. Just go to the admin's talk and ask if they want to affiliate with us. Then you can give them the link to our wordmark and upload their wordmark in our Template:Affiliations. And if another wiki admin comes by, (s)he might go to your talk to affiliate. I highly recommend that you agree to it as we can get more users. Isn't that nice? And now it seems like I have nothing more to say. Sorry if the message looks like a rant (I get quite cranky whenever it has been quite a while since I talked to a person that I consider a friend. But it's not always, so no worries for a lot of ramblings :D). That's all. 17:42, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation with the Yowapeda Wiki I think establishing this affiliation is a great idea! I've actually considered contacting some of the other sports manga/anime wikis about affiliation because we in the genre should stick together, but I've been kind of hesitant to reach out. Thanks for approaching me about this! ~mochisandwich Re: Ciaossu! We're the same! I rarely get to go here and I also apologize for the late reply. And of course, you can affiliate with the other sports animanga wikis :). I noticed that you've succesfully affiliated with the Yowamushi Pedal wiki, that's great!!!! I bet that soon, more users will come here and we won't be the only ones here. And, add their logo and link to the main page, okay? You forgot to add it. And, once again, I apologize for the late reply and the time I replied (it's already past midnight here (and seems like the time is wrong here) so I thought that it is the same for you ). 23:45, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu! I saw my community message below and it is written there that there is a new way to create templates. Honestly, I consider HTML a little easier to understand (that's for me), but I think that there might be others that prefer a simple programming language like it so I'm here, asking you if you are going to agree to add the Lua. Though you don't have to agree if you don't want. 'Cuz I find myself partially agreeing and partially disagreeing. 22:04, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Then I'm gonna request the activation of Lua. I also wish that there is another way of contacting each other. I'm usually on mobile since I'm always on the go and can't even open me laptop for at least a few minutes. And, I also contacted the admin of Haikyuu wiki and he agreed to affiliate. I just haven't put the logo there since I can't upload photos with my phone. 10:35, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu! Well I asked Mega, my senpai in Rave Master some tips bout the switch template but hasn't replied yet. As of now, I still get crosseyed from making policy templates but I finally got an idea now. Also, I'm thinking about replacing the fanarts in pages and construct more informative pages to make this wiki look like a real database. I'm reviewing the series to start referencing pages so that people know where we got 'em. But, I'm like you, can't get some useful edits done cuz I'm preparing for school early. And as of now, we haven't got any as good as Miyan. I also hope that someone finally come. 18:33, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Character tab template Hai there, sorry took so long to reply your message. Would you mind refreshing me about what character tab template you mean here? If you meant each team characters have different infobox, coloured by the team colour pallete, sure, that can be done. Just like K-Project characters' infoboxes. Miyanlove • Talk • 07:19, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hai there Aci! Well, as you can see above, its my own tabber design, since the ones in K-project involves css script. (I can't access mediawiki pages here, plus the switch template problem still hasn't settled yet..) It still works like usual tabber, but with the main page, like Home is the main page, and subpages after that. So...try out the tabber first, then see if any problem with it. Miyanlove • Talk • 06:51, August 26, 2014 (UTC) re: Ciaossu Aci-chan! (Is it alright to call you that??) I saw your mes and I can't say you "ignored my message" 'cuz you weren't in the wiki. The Hiroshi pages, 'course you can do. They may little info but, they're seperate characters anyway. The minor characters, sure since they are still characters. The character tab, yeah they look good on K wikia. Miyan got one above though. One more thing, you said you don't know what to do right?, well there's a lot of work needed in the wikia and we are only three so it's hard. There's a ton of pages that needs to be created. I know that cuz the other animanga wikias have chapter and episode summary pages done while ours aren't. Think you can handle one? You can do other character pages ( I'm focusing on Hiruma right now so please, don't edit it yet.) Sorry for the late reply. I tried to reply to you when I saw your mes but the freaking ipad keeps on reloading whenever I recheck your mes to make sure I'm saying the right thing 'cuz you know, I might spout nonsense if don't. Sorry again. 22:56, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu Aci-chan! What are you planning to fix in the character templates? (I just wanna know just in case I know something about it) Though, I agree with that before the major page construction. The fixed size on the images, maybe 250px or 200px? I fixed some character images and most need to be 250px. And, screenshots, I can do that now since I figured out how to do it. It's actually simple. Cropping manga is simple as well. I did those in Rave Master for the chapter summaries. What do you think? 11:16, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu Aci-chan! Sure I can do. The bad thing is, school's coming back. Hope it's June again soon. 11:42, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: re: Hai there Aci, sorry took me long to reply about the templates. Well, I need to test out everything actually before I could implement all those. So, I've edited the templates so they can work with css script. For that, I need you to put [[w:c:miyanlove:CSS_Script_for_EyeShield|'all this']] into MediaWiki:Wikia.css. I haven't change the colours yet, let me know if anything. Also, I need your permission to get my bot account flagged as bot here. I've already got Silver's, but it usually needs all the active admins approval. Then I could contact staff for the flag. Thanks. Miyanlove • Talk • 05:26, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bot flag : Hai Aci, about the bot flag, have you check on the account yet? Its MiyanBot. The tasks my bot can do listed on the userpage there. To learn more about bots and such, you can read this, Bots. For the permission, I just need you to say yes to that account (or no for that matter). Then if you agree, I'll contact staff for the flag and link this talkpage about the approval, from both you and Silver of course. The rest of it, wikia staff will flag MiyanBot as bot here. I hope this answers your doubt. :Miyanlove • Talk • 14:14, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Aww, geeez Thanks with the compliment about my test wiki :D, its mostly for testing background images (I'm helping here too) and such..put it simply, its a testing wiki, you're weclome to play around there too if you want. I'll sent email to staff tomorrow about the bot account. Miyanlove • Talk • 16:08, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Miscellaneous Characters Hi there Aci-chan! I was surfing the wiki for some checking and I found your page of misc charas. I know that each chara there have too little info (that's why their misc charas) but I think that they deserve a page every single one of them. Having those templates and infos in a single page made me ... quite confused. So, can we just move them to their own pages? 21:29, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Templates Hai there Aci, sorry it took me this long to reply to you. As for the problem, I'll try taking a look at it but it really will take some time for that, if you don't mind? Sorry... Miyanlove • Talk • 03:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) [[Characters|'Something like this?']]. Just keep the title as "Characters" since that's the name used in Template:Character tab. Miyanlove • Talk • 05:06, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Season's Greetings! http://i1113.photobucket.com/albums/k502/Miyanfun/2015greetings_zpsdb84df2d.png Miyanlove • Talk • 19:34, December 23, 2014 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hey there, I bet if you saw my message, you must have already seen Miyan's message. Sorry if didn't message you with something that beautiful... Sumimasen! I'm still inexperienced with certain things... please don't laugh. Anyways, I wasn't able to greet you a happy birthday. Sorry if it's too late but, BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's wish for more Christmases and New Years, shouldn't we? 16:05, December 25, 2014 (UTC) re: Character Hai there, hopefully you had a great new year celebration. As for your message, the is actually the heading, like the 2nd heading and for the 3rd heading. If you don't want the 3rd level heading,just remove them will be fine. Try edit some to suit your preferences. Other than that, the page is working with the templates. Have a nice day! Miyanlove • Talk • 15:24, January 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Heya, nevermind about the late reply. And just like Miyan, hope you had a great new year celebration. About the templates, I was also thinking about doing that but, I went back to my home country for vacation and the internet slowed down. That's why I wasn't able to do it. And since you plan to do them, I don't mind it. Go ahead! :D 16:06, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Discussion Since you're here now, can you please go and tell us your opinion about this? 16:11, January 5, 2015 (UTC)